


Forever Is A Great Place To Start

by Seblainer



Category: The Famous Jett Jackson (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jett and Kayla get engaged on Graduation Day.





	Forever Is A Great Place To Start

Fandom: The Famous Jett Jackson  
Title: Forever Is A Great Place To Start  
Characters: Jett, Kayla, etc.  
Pairing: Jett Jackson/Kayla West  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jett and Kayla get engaged on Graduation Day.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 915 words without title and ending.

*Forever Is A Great Place To Start*

Jett had it all planned out, today was their Graduation Day, also the day he was going to propose to Kayla. They had been dating for a year and had been friends for longer than that. He couldn’t imagine his life without her, he didn’t even want to try.

Jett had spoken to Kayla’s parents, and he had told his father, Nana, and J.B. that he had special plans for their Graduation. He hadn’t told any of them what those plans were, just that they were going to be surprised, and hopefully, happy too.

As Graduation Day dawned bright and early that Friday morning, he had a good feeling that everything was going to be perfect. He’d propose to Kayla, and ask J.B. to be his best man. He’d ask his Nana, father, and Kayla’s parents to help plan the wedding.

As Jett finished getting dressed, he turned to J.B. His friend looked nervous, excited, and like he was going to puke, all at the same time. He laughed softly, then reached out and straightened his best friend’s tie, then went to put on his shoes.

“Today’s gonna be a great day, man, I know it. Especially when you guys see what I have planned this afternoon, after we finally graduate, and leave high school behind.” Jett laughed as he heard J.B. mumbling about them being best friends and how best friends are always supposed to share their secrets with each other.

“Come on man, relax. You’re gonna know what’s going on soon enough, I just hope I don’t blow it. Crashing and burning in front of the whole town and millions of people on TV, really isn’t on my to-do list.” Jett said and sighed as he finished tying his shoes.

He looked up and nodded once J.B. made a motion, asking how he looked. “Perfect, man. Just perfect. Now, let’s go check on Kayla and the others.” Jett glanced at his watch. “We have to be out of here in half an hour; there’s no way we can be late for Graduation.”

The two of them left Jett’s room and went downstairs, into the living room, where Jett’s Nana and his father were sitting as they waited. “How’s Kayla doing?” Jett asked as he and J.B. walked into the living room, they each took a seat on the couch beside them.

His father looked up and smiled. “She’ll be out in a few minutes, she’s re-doing her hair. Kayla does look amazing, though.” He sighed softly, and wiped his eyes. “Your Mom will be here soon, we’re just waiting on Kayla to finish up and for your Mom to arrive; then we’ll leave for the high school.”

*FJJ*FJJ**FJJ*FJJ**FJJ*

Before any of them were ready for it, they had sat through the commencement ceremony, two and a half hours that had completely flown by. Once the names were all called and they had tossed their Graduation cap’s, Jett made his way over to Kayla and took her hand; then led her to the stage.

Once the stage was cleared, he smiled and thanked the Principal when the man handed him the microphone. “Kayla, you’re the most important person in the world to me. You’re the woman I love and I want to show you how much you mean to me.” He took the ring box from his pocket and lifted it and opened it to show her the ring.

Surprisingly the crowd and Jett’s film crew were silent once they realized what was going on. That didn’t stop the film crew from taping what was happening, but he didn’t mind. He had more important things on his mind at the moment, like telling Kayla how he felt. He had to make sure Kayla knew that he was in love with her, anything else was intolerable.

“I want to wake up to you every morning, go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I want to go shopping with you to decorate our home. I want to be there when you have a bad day, so I can comfort you. I want to experience us having a family, and anything and everything else with you, and I think that forever is a great place to start. Kayla West, will you marry me?”

Only a few moments passed, before Kayla nodded and said, “Yes Jett, I’ll marry you.” The crowd erupted in cheers and screams, and the two of them kissed as Jett slipped the engagement ring on Kayla’s finger. Their kiss was interrupted as J.B. ran at them and threw his arms around both of his best friends, as he hugged them tightly.

When Jett looked up, he smiled at the sight of his parents and his Nana talking to Kayla’s parents. He knew that they were going to start planning the wedding ASAP. He and Kayla loved each other and had for a long time. They weren’t going to want to wait a long time to get married.

Several moments passed before J.B. released him and Kayla from the group hug. The two of them stepped away and moved to hug their families and other friends; accepting their congratulations. Jett couldn’t keep the smile off his face, it felt permanently attached.

In just a few months, he and Kayla would be married. They would be husband and wife. It was amazing. Kayla Jackson. It had a nice ring to it. He liked the way his fiancé’s name sounded, and he hoped she would take his last name when they got married. Oh yeah, he definitely couldn’t wait.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
